


Терапия

by WXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киеши и Ханамия сталкиваются в группе психологической поддержки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия

— Когда тебе паршиво, — монотонно говорил Ханамия, — ты ищешь немедленный способ как-то это исправить. Куда-то пойти, что-то сказать, как-то обозначить себя. Изменить все в одну секунду. Да хоть конспекты ножницами изрезать, если вдруг кажется, что тратишь жизнь на ерунду. Действие, понимаете? Любое — колется, зудит, требует. Я давно понял, что если провозиться с решением достаточно долго, зуд пройдет. При этом тебе будет еще хреновее, чем раньше, но чувство вины за то, что ты так ничего и не сделал, исчезнет. Станет бессмысленным, как и все остальное. Какая разница, покромсал ты конспекты или просто пялишься в потолок, тебе уже слишком плохо, чтобы разбираться.  
Договорив, Ханамия посмотрел на Киеши, словно оценивал, какой эффект произвели слова. Киеши не знал, что сейчас можно прочесть по его лицу, он честно думал о сказанном.

 

Киеши угодил в группу спустя два месяца после смерти бабушки и дедушки. Они умерли друг за другом с разрывом в каких-то полгода. И вроде бы все шло своим чередом — старики умирают в положенный срок, молодые живут дальше, все ожидаемо, закономерно и на своих местах. Не надеялся же он, в самом деле, что они будут жить вечно. Но, несмотря на железную правильность ситуации, в один из дней Киеши вдруг отчетливо понял, что сдает. Выходить из дома становилось все труднее, занятия тянулись невыносимо долго и нудно, ускользал смысл самых простых вещей. Он не чувствовал ни запахов, ни вкусов, цвета выглядели поблекшими, как на старых снимках. Нога болела, не переставая, но он догадывался, что это не причина, а следствие. Психосоматика. Дурной дождливый сезон.  
Дом ветшал, мысли напоминали внутренности гнилой тыквы, он стал плохо спать и слишком много думать о прошлом. Почти не отвечал на звонки. Врач, — подумал Киеши, — врач. И пошел в ближайшую к дому клинику. Так Киеши раз в неделю стал посещать группу психологической поддержки — и в первый же день столкнулся там с Ханамией.  
Это даже оживило его, но ненадолго. Ханамия — в группе лечения неврозов! На другом конце города, далеко от дома, там, где люди открыто рассказывают о потере близких, о непрекращающейся тоске, о дурных снах и постоянных серых страхах. Ханамия? Быть того не может.  
В последний раз, когда они виделись, Ханамия ничуть не напоминал человека, задавленного депрессией. И Киеши тут же одернул себя: а сам-то ты напоминал? Возразить на это было нечего.  
Впрочем, и здесь, в центре, Ханамия не выглядел особенно подавленным. Отступив от кулера со стаканчиком в руке, он почти столкнулся с Киеши нос к носу и разве что слегка приподнял уголок рта. Коротко кивнул — и ничем себя не выдал.  
Позже, сидя на своем месте, он очень ровным тоном говорил:  
— Чаще всего мне скучно, и так было всегда, сколько я себя помню. В школе получалось бороться с этим с помощью некоторых… вещей, — в этом месте он легко запнулся, но тут же плавно продолжил: — а потом это перестало действовать. Еще помогало читать, и до сих пор помогает, но слабо. Мне чаще всего не интересно. Я теряю нить.  
Это было хорошо сказано. «Я теряю нить». Очень точно отражало состояние самого Киеши, который никогда не отличался остротой формулировок.  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, Ханамия добавил:  
— Что-то пошло не так, и я обратился сюда. Никогда не верил, что подобная чушь помогает, но когда ты на пределе, то готов ухватиться за что угодно. В самый первый раз мне прописали имипрамин, но я спустил его в унитаз. — Рот дрогнул в знакомой усмешке. — Кажется, я разбираюсь в этом получше врача.  
На секунду Киеши даже позавидовал — ему доктор никаких антидепрессантов не назначал.  
Поначалу он думал, что Ханамия развлекается. Странное хобби, как у парня в «Бойцовском клубе» — это было вполне в его духе. Никак не получалось поверить в Ханамию, произносящего мертвым голосом «Я теряю нить». Слишком безнадежно звучало. Слишком жутко. Что же случилось с ними такое, раз Ханамия преспокойно вываливал свое нутро перед группой из десяти человек, а Киеши всерьез думал об оставшемся от бабушки снотворном? Впервые сквозь апатию прорвалась яркая, цветная мысль, — а не позвонить ли кому-нибудь из бывшей команды? Узнать, как дела, кто знает, возможно, не он один вязнет в этой странной трясине, возможно, у кого-то еще не хватает сил завтракать и выходить из дома.  
Киеши пообещал себе подумать об этом, а сам слушал Ханамию.  
— Чувства. Эмоции. Разные, любые, и ненависть — самая яркая из всех. Вы пробовали кого-нибудь ненавидеть? Попробуйте, вы получите впечатления, по силе сравнимые, не знаю… с отличным сексом. Звучит банально, но так и есть. Люди все время кого-нибудь ненавидят, и, я думаю, они не стали бы этого делать, если бы каждый раз не получали оргазм. Ненависть — как хороший бензин, что бы ни твердили человеколюбивые идиоты. — Ханамия надолго замолчал, уставившись в угол, но никто его не прерывал. Группа терпеливо ждала. Словно проснувшись, он закончил: — Хочется спрыгнуть с Токийской башни, когда ты понимаешь, что твое топливо выгорело и мотор работает вхолостую. А потом вообще глохнет. Я бы хотел ненавидеть, как раньше.  
А какое топливо было у тебя? — спрашивал себя Киеши. Он жил ненавистью, питался ею, а ты? Чего такого лишился ты, раз не можешь продолжать, как раньше?  
На ум приходили бабушка и дедушка — такие, какими остались на фотографиях. Дома, на кухне. В саду. Киеши был им нужен — весь их мир строился вокруг него. А теперь… теперь, кажется, получалось, что он не нужен никому.  
Очнувшись от своих мыслей, Киеши заметил, что Ханамия разглядывает его в упор, ничуть не скрываясь. Уходя — он всегда покидал собрание группы первым — Ханамия едва заметно кивнул.  
С тех пор его монологи изменились. Он по-прежнему говорил о себе тем же спокойным, немного тягучим тоном, но Киеши не покидало стойкое чувство, что теперь он рассказывает не группе — рассказывает только ему.  
Киеши ловил его слова, думал над ними, а иногда просто прислушивался к интонации, и в такие моменты почему-то хотелось закрыть глаза.  
Ханамия рассказывал про школу, про баскетбол, про свою команду. Тем же глухим голосом он вспоминал подробности матчей, ничуть не скрывая деталей своей тактики. Перед Киеши мелькали знакомые имена, лица, места, но все события, связанные с ним, Ханамия старательно обходил стороной.  
Киеши даже мысли не допускал подойти к нему — после сеанса или до. Казалось бы, поприветствовать старого знакомого лично, что может быть проще? Пару раз он почти решился, но в последний момент отступал. Причины были никуда не годные — не успел, неловко, отвлекся, а потом думать о причинах почему-то стало страшно.  
Киеши понял, что почти с нетерпением ждет каждого следующего сеанса.  
С виду все было то же — апатия, сухие обрывки мыслей, бессонница, но что-то изменилось. Он поймал себя на том, что часто думает о монологах Ханамии вне встреч группы — и мысленно спрашивает, уточняет, а иногда даже спорит.  
Теперь он шел прицельно послушать его, и Ханамия не разочаровывал.  
— Иногда я думаю о том, чем мог бы заняться, — сказал он как-то. — Я мог бы играть в покер по-крупному, пойти в якудза, стать спецкором в горячих точках. Мог бы заняться рекламой и каждый день издеваться над сознанием людей. Мог бы подглядывать за соседями и выведать все их секреты, но уверен — не поможет. Чувствую себя головешкой — в какой огонь ни запихни, все уже прогорело. — И после паузы добавил раздельно: — Хочу назад мою ненависть. Хочу жить. Если бы знал наверняка, что мою ненависть украл какой-нибудь засранец, живой, с именем и лицом, я бы его убил.  
Он произнес это так, что все головы повернулись в его сторону, а по плечам Киеши прокатились мурашки.

 

— …Действие, понимаете? Любое, — говорил Ханамия. — Важно сразу что-то предпринять. Потом станет скучно, и уже ничего не исправишь.  
Киеши прислушался. Ханамия снова заговорил о школе — что-то о том, как он избавился от прежнего состава КирисакиДайичи. Эта странная извращенная откровенность больше не пугала. Чаще остального Ханамия вспоминал о школьных деньках.  
Все так, — мысленно отозвался Киеши. — Тогда все было на своих местах, и ненависть тоже.  
Вспомнилось, каким он был во время той памятной игры — потный, яростный, злой как черт. Кажется, следуя логике Ханамии, в тот момент он занимался сексом. Как он там говорил? «Раздавлю и уничтожу». Киеши едва сдержал смешок — если пойти дальше, на самой последней секунде он не дал ему кончить.  
Очнувшись, Киеши снова наткнулся на немигающий взгляд — слишком прямой, чтобы отвернуться.  
Когда Ханамия, выбросив пластиковый стаканчик, не спеша пошел к двери, так же, как делал это всегда, Киеши, не раздумывая, сорвался следом. Конкретного решения не было, был, разве что, чужой голос — монотонный, чуть протяжный, который почти шептал: «Действие — только сразу. Потом станет скучно, и уже ничего не исправишь».  
Он увидел, как Ханамия сворачивает за угол — лифты были в другой стороне.  
Замешкавшись, Киеши потерял несколько секунд, а когда сам обогнул выступ, Ханамии уже не было. Только дверь с табличкой мужской уборной.  
Почему-то сразу стало жарко. Волна пополам с мурашками окатила спину, заставила сглотнуть. Киеши смотрел на дверь — на ручку — на табличку — и ноги словно приросли к полу. С удивлением подумал, что он уже давно не передвигался с такой скоростью — и давно не испытывал таких эмоций. Жарких, цветных. Живых.  
Я просто больше не стану ходить в эту группу, — пообещал он себе. — Вот и все.  
Это была трусливая отговорка, но она заставила Киеши взяться за дверь.  
Ханамия стоял напротив зеркала — спиной к нему. Спрятав руки в карманы, он изучал свое отражение и заметно напрягся, увидев в зеркале Киеши.  
Кончики пальцев закололо.  
Ханамия повернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Киеши сделал шаг навстречу.  
Он дышал сипло и беспокойно, как будто сам сейчас бежал по коридору, а волосы на затылке оказались влажными. Смотрел на Киеши снизу вверх и не делал попыток отстраниться или сбросить его ладонь, но тот вдруг испугался того, что Ханамия может сказать. До этого все было иначе — при свидетелях, почти официально — площадка, судьи, зрители, а сейчас они были одни.  
Он мог засмеяться и выдохнуть свое коронное «Купился, идиот?»  
Мог засмеяться и просто оттолкнуть его.  
Мог не смеяться и ударить.  
Мог…  
Ханамия поднял руку, запустил пальцы в волосы, потянул. Прошипел почти в губы:  
— А ты не такой идиот, каким кажешься.  
— Вроде бы ты сам говорил, что действовать надо сразу. Иначе потом…  
Киеши его поцеловал — медленно, словно примеривался, а пальцы сжимали рукав куртки до ноющих костяшек. Губы оказались чуть обветренными и горькими на вкус — но такими податливыми, что темнело в глазах.  
Вспомнилось: «Я бы его убил».  
Под сердцем взорвалась шутиха, потом еще одна, и Киеши сообразил, что прижимает Ханамию к стене, тот скользит спиной по пластику, и его воротник пахнет шампунем и немного потом, во рту чуть кислит от крови, а лампы под потолком сияют так ярко, что хочется закрыть глаза.  
Вернувшиеся в одну секунду чувства были почти нестерпимыми — звуки, запахи, цвета, вкус. Осязание. Ханамия вздрагивал под руками Киеши, между поцелуями быстро облизывал сохнущие губы, хотелось прижаться к нему всем телом, навалиться сверху, запустить руки под рубашку и почувствовать, как он дрожит.  
Ханамии тоже чего-то хотелось — посмотрев на дверь поверх плеча Киеши, он толкнул его к кабинкам.  
— Думал, доберемся куда-нибудь, может, до ближайшего отеля. Нет, больше не могу.  
От этих слов Киеши подавился воздухом. Едва закрылась дверь, Ханамия повис на его плече, вжимаясь пахом в бедро. Это было ярко и нереально до странности — волосы его совсем намокли от пота, куртка сползла с плеча. И взгляд — взгляд очень напоминал тот, прежний, который Киеши, оказывается, так хорошо помнил.  
«Убью, раздавлю, уничтожу», — и ведь действительно уничтожит. Ханамии нужно было всего-то вернуть свой бензин — и убьет обязательно. Сожжет.  
Застежки джинсов, как назло, не поддавались, куртка мешала, кабинка была слишком тесной, а ядовитый запах лимонного освежителя раздражал. В какой-то момент Ханамия, пробормотав что-то вроде «Вот же кретин», оттолкнул его руку и сам взялся за штаны. А через секунду Киеши оставалось только откинуться затылком на стену и прикусить губу.  
Чувство было, словно они в раздевалке после матча: гулкие переборки, которых страшно коснуться — загремят, и реальная возможность быть застуканными.  
Обхватив Ханамию за плечи, Киеши сдернул с него джинсы, почти не расстегивая. Ремня не было. Он не удивился бы, не окажись на Ханамии и трусов, но трусы все-таки были. Член, обтянутый тонкой тканью, почти прижимался к животу и Ханамия зашипел, когда собачка неловко проехалась по головке.  
Прикосновения были торопливые, злые, отчаянные — оба словно боялись не успеть. Или передумать в самый последний момент. Или каждый боялся, что другой передумает. Самому Киеши в тот момент проще было обрушить здание, чем передумать, но он на секунду оторвался от губ Ханамии и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. Проследить реакцию, что ли, — и по безумному расфокусированному взгляду понял, что лучше не останавливаться.  
Вколачиваясь в руку Киеши, Ханамия извернулся, лизнул, а потом прикусил кожу под самым ухом. Стон сдержать не получилось, а потом мягко скрипнул доводчик и за тонкой стенкой послышались голоса. Не переставая двигать кулаком, Ханамия опустил ладонь на рот Киеши — ладонь оказалась не только цепкой, но и неожиданно тяжелой. Глаза защипало от скатившейся из-под волос капли. Кто-то снаружи громко заговорил и отвернул кран.  
Ханамия рядом судорожно всхлипнул и вытянулся в струну, почти завалившись на Киеши. Рука по-прежнему давила на губы и подбородок — кожа была чуть шершавой, солоноватой и горячей. Киеши прижал его к себе, не разрешая двигаться, не думая, что сейчас испачкает его куртку или рубашку, что люди снаружи наверняка уже расслышали их возню, и на собраниях теперь начнут коситься…  
Втянув воздух, Ханамия уткнулся в его рукав и пару раз крупно вздрогнул. Киеши кое-как удалось отвести жесткие пальцы от лица, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, он переплел их со своими. И зарылся лицом в растрепанную макушку.  
Голоса за дверью стихли, и вода больше не текла — Киеши так и не понял, в какой момент оттуда убрались.  
Спустя целую вечность Ханамия тяжело отстранился и рухнул на крышку унитаза. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он выдирал из держателя туалетную бумагу кусок за куском, а Киеши думал, что, кажется, теперь перед ним вполне знакомый Ханамия — капитан КирисакиДайичи и сволочь редкостная.

 

— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Найду такси.  
Они отошли от серой коробки центра метров на двадцать. За стоянкой начиналась оживленная улица, и такси там точно не будет проблемой.  
Моросил дождь, зонта не оказалось ни у Ханамии, ни у Киеши. Киеши в последнее время вообще не думал о таких мелочах — зонт, продукты, уборка. Теперь он особенно остро понимал, что исчезал все эти долгие месяцы и не очень-то замечал мир вокруг, а мир в ответ не замечал, как он исчезает.  
Теперь что-то изменилось — неявно, но ощутимо, настолько, что он чувствовал запах дождя, слышал вечерние звуки и совсем не хотел возвращаться в холодный неприбранный дом. Вчера ему было все равно.  
Ханамия рядом нетерпеливо хрустнул пальцами, измерил взглядом стоянку. По пути сквозь пустое здание он успел сказать, что Киеши соображает, как асфальтоукладочная машина, а в лифте вскользь заметил, что такой стиль жизни — одинокое гниение в старом доме — очень ему подходит. «Серьезно, Киеши. Примерно так я твое будущее и представлял».  
— Ты в школе думал о моем будущем?  
Ханамия ничего на это не ответил, а Киеши вдруг так развеселился неизвестно чему, что даже не напомнил Ханамии о его собственном «стиле». Глядя на улыбку, которую никак не получалось сдержать, Ханамия поморщился и отвернулся к двери.  
Из здания вышли молча.  
Неловкая пауза на краю стоянки затягивалась.  
— Ладно, — Ханамия не выдержал первым. — Спасибо за, хм, нескучный вечер. Пока. — И, сунув руки в карманы, быстро пошел прочь.  
Киеши безотчетно захотелось шагнуть следом, словно между ними повисла невидимая нить, и теперь натянулась — и требовала…  
Действия.  
Немедленного. Сразу.  
Киеши зажмурился.  
— Эй, Ханамия! Подожди! Тебе ведь далеко добираться, да? Мы могли бы, ну, то есть, ты мог бы остаться у меня.  
Вслушиваясь в чушь, которую несет, Киеши не сразу заметил, что Ханамия остановился сам — еще до того, как он начал говорить. И тоже говорит что-то, и его слова сплетаются с «далеко» и «мог бы остаться». И их почти не разобрать из-за трех метров стоянки и поднятого воротника, но конец фразы долетел до Киеши и обдал жаром спину и лицо.  
— …Поэтому, не превращай все в тупую дораму, оставь телефон.  
Обрывки слов повисли в осенней влаге, усиливая неловкость. Долго — целых полминуты — не происходило ничего. Потом Ханамия шагнул обратно — медленно, словно нехотя. Киеши шагнул навстречу.


End file.
